


Tight Spaces

by HourGlassOCsWithThickBootyCheeks



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Doggy Style, Dom Alistair (Dragon Age), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Sexy Alistair (Dragon Age), Shameless Smut, Spanking, Wall Sex, adela is THICK, i cant believe i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HourGlassOCsWithThickBootyCheeks/pseuds/HourGlassOCsWithThickBootyCheeks
Summary: Alistair and Adela get some alone time.This was meant to be a fluffy lovey love making scene that quickly turned into something else.
Relationships: Alistair & Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 27





	Tight Spaces

She is warm and soft, and he is constantly stuck between the urge to have her and the urge to protect her. Alistair can’t help the low groan that escapes the lips, his fingertips digging into the plump and soft flesh that is Adela’s hips, her full lips, nearly just as soft, dusting kisses against his neck. Each whimper she let out brought him closer and closer to the edge and even the soft pink flush that painted her face nearly made him finish whenever he looked at it. They were trying something new that involved her back pressed against the wall and his hands supporting her weight by the hips, and it was making her squeeze his length in such a delicious way. Adela pulled away from his neck, their eyes connecting, her lips parting as she let out sounds of delight. Her raven locks splayed across her shoulders, a dark pool that only made her amber eyes look larger and more doe-like. Alistair pressed his forehead against her own, their lips connecting and a hint of sugar hitting his tongue. 

Those damn Orlesian lip scrubs Leliana keeps gushing about. 

The weight of her breasts crushed against him makes him look down, the sizeable and milky white orbs a feature of his beloved that he struggled to keep his hands and eyes off of. Moving away from the wall, he grips her hips tighter, her slender yet toned arms wrapping around his neck. “Alistair wha-”, she was cut off suddenly, glaring for half a second when he pulled out of her, then gasping when he dropped her down onto the bed. He smirked with appreciation at this, watching the jiggle and bounce of her chest as she landed into a mess up pillows and furs. He was on her not long after she landed, his mouth finding her left breast and his fingertips going to her right nipple. 

“Oh, Alistair,” She gasps, arching her back, one hand sliding into his hair and the other grasping at the cushioning beneath her. When she wiggled beneath him, her thighs were so slick they slid easily against one another, her arousal hot and wet. He knows how much she loves this, how sensitive those pink peaks of flesh are for her. Not to mention, he’ll use any excuse he can get to have his hands and mouth on those Maker damned perfect tits of hers. 

“Back. Inside. Me.” Adela both begs and demands at the same time, the hand not pulling at his hair slipping between them, grasping at his hardness and causing the Senior Warden to shudder.

“How are you so soft, absolutely everywhere?” He says this once he releases a nipple, giving a thorough licking and suck to the other before he again grips her hips, helping her turn so she is laying on her stomach. Alistair watches her now, the slow movements as she pushes herself up onto all fours, magnificent rear end moving into the air. Grabbing a handful of each plump cheek, he pushes into her tight and warm walls and smirks when she practically loses her mind. “I often wonder...how you fit all of this…” his grip on her rear end tightens for a moment before he lifts a hand, only to bring it down hard against her left cheek. The flesh ripples and she tries to moan but is nearly mute with pleasure, “in those small little leather leggings.” 

He brings his hips against her again and again, starting out quick before he eventually goes slower and slower. “Alistair!” Adela gets a bit of a whine when she’s desperate for relief and he absolutely adores it. When the movement of his hips stops entirely, he spreads her thick cheeks apart, exposing the small puckered hole.  
The cool air hitting her exposed pucker makes her squirm more, all to knowing about what he’s going to do. A glob of spit hits that slight hole, and he moves his finger around it in an achingly slow speed.  
“You know...it’s such a plump arse, but the hole is so tight…” and then he presses his thick thumb into her arsehole. Adela cries out his name then, body shaking, sweat dripping down her body, something in each sensitive hole. He uses his other fingers to grip onto her and then he begins to pump his hips with all the Maker given stamina only a Warden has.  
She tightens around him again and again, trembling with pleasure. Alistair groans lowly, using his thumb to move slowly in and out of her tight pucker. Quickly, Adela reaches her final orgasm, tightening around him so perfectly he finishes inside her. His thumb makes a slight “pop” as it’s removed, and he gives each cheek a slight spank.  
Laying down next to her, he pulls her close, her head resting just beneath his chin. “I love you.” Alistair’s voice is hushed, his arms wrapping her in his safety and warmth. Adela was nearly asleep, nuzzling into his warm skin and giving a sheepish kiss to his neck, “I love you too.” Seconds later, she was asleep.


End file.
